For traditional glasses, the front and the temples are fastened by screws. However, in a screw structure, the thread would easily strip and render the connection insecure. After screws are used for connection, they cannot be removed, and the optical frame and temples cannot be separated. Therefore, if one part of the eyewear needs to be replaced, it has to be replaced together with the optical front and the temples.
One solution is to use fronts and temples connected with magnets. However, in existing magnetic connection structures, there is no protective structure for the magnets. Because of their fragile texture, the magnets could be easily broken or damaged. When the fronts or temples are relatively heavy, the magnetic connection alone cannot ensure firm connection between the fronts and temples, which may easily get loose. As a result, the connection is not firm, the structure is sturdy and has low reliability. Besides, when the existing temples are unfolded to a linear state, they cannot be further bent, which causes discomfort for wearing.
Due to the aforesaid defects, improvements should be made.